


男人不坏番外一     男人有点坏

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	男人不坏番外一     男人有点坏

番外一. 男人有点儿坏

 

CP：赫海  
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 

性别认知障碍预警（重点高亮！！！！）

 

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
制服play。

金发超A大佬坏男人 赫 x 黑发双马尾乖巧校花 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：  
为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计是性别认知障碍，东顺就是东顺。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

 

本篇预警

gloryhole/sex toy/失禁/微角色扮演

东海决定以东顺的身份参加毕业典礼，又决定毕业典礼的第二天去剪头发。

坏男人拿着之前情人节给东海买的相机混在其他家长之中进了学校，东海虽然没对他做什么要求，但他还是希望能够为东海留下更多属于东顺的记忆。

朴正洙跟他说，治疗的过程会持续很长时间，会有犹豫与痛苦，他们作为东海亲密的人，要给东海更多鼓励。

“如果他自己也舍不得东顺呢？”坏男人有些紧张。

这些日子东海虽然已经做出了决定，但是在一起的时候还是东顺的状态，似乎并没有什么心态变化，他担心是自己的原因影响了东海的治疗。

“正常啊，慢慢来就好了，你别东想西想的，他知道了更紧张。”

 

毕业典礼那天坏男人没告诉东顺自己去了。

他本来以为自己可以隐藏得很好的。

 

——直到有个臭小子臭捧着花来跟东顺告白。

 

看热闹的人群中腾的跑出来个顶着一头金发凶神恶煞的年轻男人，刚刚还在起哄的孩子们突然就安静了下来。

“对不起。”坏男人刚站起来就听见东顺拒绝了对方的的告白，“我不能和你交往。”

东顺听见异动，一转头就看见站在一群孩子中间格外显眼的坏男人，坏男人听见东顺的答案，笑也不是不笑也不是，站在一群孩子中间尴尬地看着女朋友。

 

“我有喜欢的人了。”

 

坏男人一整天都举着个相机跟在东顺后面。

东顺跟女孩儿合照他就笑嘻嘻地也跟在拍照片的后面拍。

东顺跟男孩儿合照他就远远的站在一边盯着那些臭小子有没有手脚规矩一点，有些胆大的男孩子见他不敢轻举妄动还冲他做鬼脸。

 

这些臭小子！

 

“可不可以不剪头发？”跟圭英告别之后，东顺坐在坏男人车后座，抱着坏男人呜呜呜地撒娇。

“都可以呀，无论你想做什么都可以啊。”坏男人车速放的慢，生怕东顺觉得不舒服。

“可是我都答应正洙哥把头发剪掉了。”

“你剪头发是为了正洙呢还是为了自己呢？”坏男人很有耐心地开导自己的小女朋友。

“无论是东海，还是东顺，无论你的选择是什么，都没有错。不必要在意别人的想法，不管是东顺想剪掉头发还是东海想留长头发都没关系。”

 

坏男人找了个没人的小巷把车停下来，转过身面对坐在后座被风吹得直眯眼睛的东海。

“如果尝试作为东海让你觉得辛苦，也不要这么快就放弃，到底要做男孩子还是女孩子，确实是很难选择的事。”

“不会觉得很奇怪吗？”东海低着头，拿头顶的发旋对着坏男人，“我到底是男孩子还是女孩子呢？我到底该怎么办？”

“问题很难想就慢慢想，没人会怪你的。”

“我们东顺最会解决问题找到答案了，东海也一定可以。”

“总而言之，我们都会等你找到这个答案的。”

“你为什么这么好呀？”车子重新发动之后，东海在后面把他搂得更紧，大声问他。

“我对你好吗？”坏男人有些心虚。

 

东海点点头，又担心坏男人看不见，赶紧回他。

“你最好了。”

 

第二天他们还是一起去了美容室。

坏男人说，可能迈出第一步有些难：“但是无论怎么样我都陪着你的。”

怕东海舍不得，只是稍微修了修发尾，能看出头发短了一截，就算是这样东海也还是哭了鼻子。

 

“像是对不起东顺一样，”东海不好意思地跟坏男人解释，“不是有意要哭的。”

“不会对不起东顺的，”坏男人把他搂进怀里亲亲额头，“东海为东顺考虑得很好了，东海也要多为自己考虑啊。”

 

东海发现在那天下午决定要做东海之后，坏男人基本上不怎么叫他丫头了，也很少喊他东顺。

他感受到坏男人的用心，心里甜滋滋的，看向坏男人的眼神碰一下都能沾一手的蜜。

但其实，一直做他的东顺，也没有关系啦......

他看着正在忙着处理手头事务的坏男人，坏男人最近计划着腾出时间带他去日本玩一趟，所以最近工作很忙。

东海就在他旁边摆了个大大的懒人沙发，睡在上面看书。

等坏男人终于忙完下午的工作，看看窗边的东海已经睡得东倒西歪，坏男人怕他起来之后腰酸背疼，赶紧给他抱上床了。

 

东海老早就想去日本玩儿了，这次去日本之前还跟圭英打了个电话，问要给圭英带什么礼物。

坏男人笑眯眯地站在旁边看自己家的小迷糊一边打电话一边收拾东西，护照钱包不往箱子里丢，倒是丢了好几包一样的湿纸巾了。

“我东西收好了！”电话一挂，东海笑着跟身后的男朋友说。

“恩，护照带了吗？”

“恩......好像带了吧？”

“那洗漱的牙刷呢？换洗的内衣裤要带吧？”

“诶？”

 

“傻瓜啊......”

 

坏男人还惦记着去年的生日没给东顺好好过这件事。

想着这次来日本看看东海到底喜欢什么，不能每次都送相机送吉他吧？

虽然东海好像不太在乎他送什么，只要是他送的东西都会很宝贝。

 

东海一路上都在拨弄他的头发，剪了两次之后感觉不长不短的有些不适应。

坏男人看着觉得可爱，在路边说要给他买了几根头绳，东海兴致勃勃选了半天。

坏男人就着路边小店的镜子仔细给他扎了个小揪揪在脑后，剩下两根就带在自己手腕上，怕东海那个小迷糊会弄丢。

东海从镜子里看坏男人给他扎头发的表情认真得近乎虔诚。

 

“你对我真好。”

“什么？”坏男人笑了，“给你买头绳扎头发就是对你好？”

东海眨眨眼睛，也跟着笑：“我也要对你好！”

“真的？”

东海点头，又突然想起来什么一样，脸红了，直到连脖子都跟着一起红了，又缓慢而坚定地点了点头。

 

坏男人这次来日本还有些事要处理。

他在日本也有些产业，他还算有头脑，但有些时候投资也是按心情按喜好来的。

例如他投资了一个据说潜在市场庞大的新兴项目——情趣酒店，选址在不错的地段，最近刚刚装修好，还没开始正式营业。

坏男人正打算过去看看，一年营业之后要是业绩不错就把在韩国新买的那几层楼也改一改。

 

坏男人跟东海说是要去考察酒店，东海毫无防备地点点头就答应了。

但是他想了想，从箱子里拿出了自己带的小裙子——他猜坏男人白天的暗示，大概就是为了这个“考察酒店”在铺垫。

他不讨厌同坏男人的情事，坏男人为他意乱神迷的时候会让他觉得莫名的满足感。

 

坏男人是那么坏，但在有些时候又是那么好，他想一辈子抓住坏男人。

这几天他和坏男人住一间房，因为白天玩的太累，晚上除了晚安吻，坏男人基本没再对他做过什么了。

坏男人出门前总是妥帖地让他先洗漱，然后自己再去，东海在外面换衣服也从来不多看。

 

等坏男人出来，便是扎了个半丸子头的东顺出现在面前。

“今天是东顺呀！”东顺扑过来在坏男人身上蹭了又蹭，“今天跟东顺约会吧！”

“想清楚了？”坏男人可没打算给东顺后悔的机会。

果不其然看见扑到自己怀里的小脑袋两旁的耳朵尖尖逐渐变成血红色。

“想清楚了。”

 

白天他们当然不可能就去酒店待着，早上带着东顺去了趟秋叶原，两个人扛了一堆漫画和周边回来，又找了家拉面馆。

李赫宰爱吃拉面，尤其喜欢口味重的，东顺单独点了份清汤的拉面，吃得不太认真。

“不爱吃面？”坏男人看自己都吃完了东顺也没吃几口，拿筷子戳自己碗里的面玩儿。

“也不是，”东顺摇摇头，“明天还想来秋叶原，还有好多东西没买！ ”

坏男人暗暗在心里记了一笔，下次给东海的礼物还可以是游戏和漫画周边。

 

下午在酒店好好睡了一觉，等东顺醒过来，已经快要天黑了。

坏男人拉着他说要去附近转转，东顺睡得迷迷糊糊，忘记了自己担心一天的事情，不疑有他，就跟着坏男人去了。

坏男人看了一眼东顺的裙子，脸上的表情看不太清楚，东顺背着之前跟坏男人一起选的双肩包，被坏男人搂着。

坏男人顺势就把手放在了东顺的屁股上。

 

什么呀......

东顺又红了脸，怎么这样......

 

酒店试营业都还没正式开始，这边的负责人是个韩国移民，坏男人以前的朋友。

看见坏男人说是考察结果带了个漂亮姑娘来，一下就明白了坏男人的用意，笑得意味深长。

“放心，房间里该有的都有。”坏男人经常日韩两头跑，会说日语，负责人也就用日语跟坏男人说了这些话。

东顺还在研究大厅里的机器人前台，还没意识到自己掉进了多大一个坑里。

 

“真的不用人工吗？”东顺跟在坏男人后面，酒店里除了负责人和他们俩，也就没有其他人了。

“这种酒店很在意私密性，要是很多工作人员的话——会让人觉得很紧张的。”坏男人见负责人把他们送上电梯之后就识趣地没再跟上来，手就更放肆了。

“现在还紧张吗？整个三楼都只有我们了哦！”

“那要是需要客房服务的话怎么办？”东顺完全不在意坏男人放在自己屁股上的手。

“也会有不用见面就能送上门的方法。”

“这么神奇吗？”

“当然！要试试吗？”

 

坏男人按照楼层索引去了三楼右手边的第二间房，他点的医院检查室主题。

自从东顺被医科大录取之后，他就整天惦记着和他家的小医生来一场诊疗室的艳遇。

 

不过等东顺开学之后，坏男人就知道诊疗室可没那么多时间给他艳遇了。

这些都是后话。

 

可打开房门，里面并不是他想象中的诊疗室主题，而是公共厕所。

坏男人有些洁癖，虽然知道这不是真正的厕所，也根本没人用过，就是这样他也觉得不太舒服。

可是现在下楼让他再重新拿一次房卡——他这会儿兴致勃勃的小兄弟可不太答应。

东顺倒是一脸好奇地在研究房间里的布置，不仅厕所隔间做得逼真，洗手池，水龙头，旁边的干手机一应俱全。

坏男人走到东顺身后：“在看什么？”

同时拿已经勃起的小兄弟轻轻蹭东顺的大腿。

 

洗手台的镜子是现在商场时兴的，每一个洗手池对应一个方镜，镜子自带打光，方便女孩子们补妆。

不过东顺到现在也没怎么学会化妆，看样子补妆他是用不上了。

镜子背后应该是有储物柜的，一般来说放着备用纸巾洗手液之类的。  
坏男人伸手拉开——

里面是满满当当的情趣用品，都没拆封，玩具，道具，润滑剂，当然还有各种规格款式的套。

 

东顺一看，愣住了。

 

就算她再傻也该知道这些都是什么，再联想起坏男人这两天的暗示，楼下没人的大厅，和刚刚负责人的笑容。

啊，是这样的酒店？

 

坏男人瞄了一眼镜子后藏着的乾坤，刚刚选错房间的不满消散殆尽。

再回过头一看三间敞着门的“厕所隔间”，中间的隔间右边隔板上有个洞，用静电胶带贴好边缘，洞旁边还用马克笔胡乱地写着些日文英文的脏话。

哦？Gloryhole？似乎日本很少有这样的玩儿法，常在欧美的片子里看到。

李赫宰回头，身边的东顺还低着头装什么都看不见呢。

 

“东顺呐，抬头看看哥哥，”坏男人把东顺困在自己和洗手台中间，“哥哥对你很好，对吧？”

东顺正想摇头，想起自己这段时间一直承诺的要对坏男人好，又犹豫了。

她今天烦恼了一天了，中午回酒店休息，坏男人哄她去洗澡，还动手给她做了清理，她就知道晚上一定会有这一趟。

可她没想到是在这种场所......

 

她和坏男人有些日子没亲热，之前的情事都是坏男人主动的，她只需要红着脸配合就好。

坏男人说他的“拉面”很“好吃”，东顺每次想起来都觉得脸红，却也不得不承认，坏男人没撒谎。

她没什么经验，她有关情事的一切都是坏男人给的，足够愉悦也足够难忘，她想不会有人能够给她带来这样的体验了。

 

她说要对坏男人好。

那坏男人的要求......也不是不能满足。

 

“哥哥对你好不好呀？恩？东顺？”坏男人故意凑近舔她的耳垂，湿热的询问清晰地撞进她心里。

“恩......”

“那今天换东顺对哥哥好行不行？”坏男人听见东顺的回答奖励地给了小姑娘一个吻，“东顺要听哥哥的话。”

她不敢说话了，拽紧了自己的裙子，还是继续拿头顶对着坏男人，消极抵抗。

 

“东顺要听话，好不好？”

坏男人一边哄着东顺，一边认真地在挑选着今晚用得上的东西。

 

东顺听见他撕包装的声音，越发紧张。

坏男人选了个粉色硅胶的按摩棒，直接打开了开关，抵在东顺尾椎的位置上。

东顺吓得一声尖叫。

“东顺自己拿着到中间的隔间里玩好不好？”坏男人把还在震动的按摩棒塞进东顺手里。

“哥哥在旁边，不看你，你别害羞。”

 

被坏男人塞进隔间里的东顺吓得脸都白了。

手里的按摩棒是防水设计，过分害羞的她甚至看不清楚开关在哪里，手里玩具大小的东西就一直那样保持着一定频率的震动。

坏男人居然真的进了右边的隔间。事实上隔间里不止一个洞，除了中间的洞，还有几个洞可以方便这边的人伸手过去辅助动作。

东顺看不见他的脸，但坏男人这边有块屏幕可以通过摄像头完完整整看到东顺那边的情况。

这个第三人一般的视角是坏男人没见过的，小兄弟被牛仔裤勒得生疼。

 

“东顺呐，听话，把内裤拉下来，”坏男人一边指挥东顺一边解开自己的裤链，“把玩具抵在前面。”

东顺从来没有用过这种东西，坐在马桶盖上握着按摩棒眼泪就开始往下掉，可是她答应了坏男人今天要听话。

坏男人应该看不见她，又或者说，有隔板挡着，她看不见坏男人，好像真的少了些羞耻感。

东顺狠下心来，将自己的小内裤褪到膝盖处，把按摩棒贴在了这会儿还在沉睡中的前端。

 

他从未体会过这样的刺激，按摩棒的震动幅度不大，频率极高，几乎是贴住前端的一瞬间，东顺觉得一股电流穿过自己的下肢。

坏男人这边看见东顺含着眼泪褪下裤子的时候小兄弟硬得开始流水，他盯着屏幕里东顺瞬间绷紧全身的模样，咬着牙关开始自己抚弄小兄弟。

东顺很敏感，敏感地连接吻都能软了脚，他以往同东顺的情事总是还没进入正题东顺就已经哆嗦着射了出来，等他射出来东顺可能已经在失去意识的边缘了，常常搂着他的脖子求饶。

可哪有男人会在那个时候放过她呢？

 

东顺绷紧了脚趾，冰凉的马桶盖同前端已经染上体温的按摩棒给了小东海从未有过的刺激体验。

以往都是坏男人那双带着薄茧的手替他抚慰，情动之时那双手也仿佛有魔力一样，光是握住它都能让她停不下来地颤抖。

而按摩棒带给她完全不一样的体验，不是急促的，猛烈的，而是持续不断的海浪一般逐渐将她推向高处。

坏男人在把她推进隔间前还掀开上衣解开她的内衣带子，给两边的乳头各自用胶带贴好一个遥控跳蛋。

 

看见屏幕上的东顺眼神都恍惚起来，坏男人伸手按下了手里的开关，直接调到最大震动。

胸前的跳蛋突然开始作乱，东顺吓得伸手想把胶带撕下来，却听见坏男人压低声音让她听话。

“听话”两个字在她这里就像是什么咒语一般，坏男人一说，她便老老实实缴械投降。

东顺的乳尖敏感得很，往日只要坏男人一碰东顺就要呜呜咽咽地开始求饶，这会儿被最大震动的跳蛋蹭着，东顺刚刚还能忍住的哭声这下总算是收不住了。

 

“东顺真是个坏孩子啊。”

坏男人听见东顺的啜泣也不肯在嘴上放过她：“自己一个人偷偷躲到没人的卫生间做这种事，男朋友知道吗？小妹妹？”

东顺不敢回答，小东海这会儿也跟着她在掉眼泪，她夹紧大腿往后缩想忍住那股释放的欲望，手指却在调整姿势的时候不小心碰到了隐藏式的模式按钮，刚刚还是稳定低频率震动的按摩棒换了付嘴脸，震动凶猛了不少。

东顺被这一改变吓得不轻，几乎握不住，按摩棒向下滑，抵在了小东海已经收紧的囊袋上。

东顺一声哭叫，最终还是没能忍住，射了出来。

 

坏男人总算满意了，站起来贴在隔板上把自己小兄弟抵着墙上的洞送了过去。

“现在东顺，可以帮哥哥舔一舔么？哥哥会奖励听话的孩子的。”

东顺努力抬起头，转头看向一边的隔板，坏男人的小兄弟这会儿雄赳赳气昂昂地朝她打着招呼，甚至还能看见根部茂密的毛发。

 

她没怎么给坏男人做过口活，坏男人舍不得。

“让哥哥舒服了，哥哥就帮你把跳蛋停下来。”

胸前的两颗跳蛋还在持续震动，带动着东顺的整个上半身酸软得不像话。

东顺迟疑地凑近，坏男人的坏家伙，经常让她舒服地神志不清，这还是她第一次凑这么近看它。

她小心翼翼伸出小舌头，却始终不敢贴上去。

可她承诺过了，她要对坏男人好。

最终还是小心翼翼地含住那个稍微有些夸张的顶端，不敢有下一步动作，也不知道下一步动作该是什么。

 

坏男人的手就从旁边的另外一个洞伸出来，按住东顺的后脑勺。

他原本想要帮东顺含得更深一些，又担心她没什么经验会不舒服，按住的动作变成小心翼翼地托住。

“含不住就不要勉强了，给哥哥舔一下就好了。”

体贴的话这个时候说出来让人更加羞涩，东顺垂下眼帘，依言把坏家伙吐出来，换成小舌头同它亲热。

东顺是真的不会，舔舐的动作做得一点儿色情的意味都没有，倒更像真的是什么天真的游戏。

这个认知让坏男人呼吸一滞，硬得更难受了。

 

东顺的小舌头同坏家伙的体量相比小得可怜，但也经由努力将坏家伙舔得湿淋淋的，坏男人在隔板另一半，捏紧了拳头。

隔着隔板，东顺少了不少羞耻，挺着胸膛，握住按摩棒小心用顶端开拓着后穴，随着顶端深入，一边颤抖着一边认真舔舐着坏家伙，这个模样是坏男人几乎没有见过的。

可隔着隔板，他也不能做更多了，只能盯着屏幕上认真舔弄自己小兄弟的东顺，咬紧牙关。

 

“可以了，东顺。”坏男人觉得再这样下去自己可能要憋死了。

“乖，小屁股靠过来。”刚刚他让东顺先自己用手指开拓后面，后面换上不算太粗的按摩棒，东顺用按摩棒抵着后穴按摩许久才敢深入，却也只是浅浅地在穴口试探，根本不敢深入。

光是这样，刚刚已经释放过的小东海就又一次站了起来，馋得直掉口水。

“现在可以拿你最喜欢的奖励了，坏孩子。”

这个时候她倒是瞬间就听懂了坏男人的言外之意。

 

可也许隔着隔板看不见坏男人这件事真的有魔力，她看不见坏男人的表情，心理负担小了不少。

往日坏男人要是这么跟她说，她是绝对不会照做的。

可她现在身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着他们渴望坏男人，渴望那个坚硬炽热的坏家伙。

东顺缓缓站起身，掀开自己的短裙，侧着身子转过去看着自己握着那根狰狞的大家伙，试探着往私处探去。

股缝处已经被大量的润滑剂和刚刚的开拓玩得泥泞不堪，坏家伙的顶端蹭过不断收缩的穴口好几次，就是没能成功深入。

 

好在隔板上的洞口足够大，坏男人自己伸手扶住了根部，一边伸手过去扶住东顺使不上力的手，两个人合力把忍了一整晚的坏家伙一同送入温柔乡。

 

这个姿势对坏男人来说还是有些别扭，他把手抽出来，从旁边的小洞重新伸过去，这个位置刚好能扶住东顺的腰，他环住东顺不断颤抖的腰，往后用力，好让自己进得更深一些。

虽然隔板还算薄，但始终不方便行动，可这也带来了前所未有的刺激体验，不仅东顺恍惚了，连坏男人都觉得兴奋异常。

即使东顺现在完全使不上力，几乎就要跪倒，可是身后同坏男人相连的位置和坏男人紧紧箍住自己的手让她不得不保持站立的姿势。

“宝贝，今天要夹紧哥哥哦！”

 

坏家伙在小穴里休整好了就开始了自己的动作，即使隔着隔板它也足够了解东顺的身体，没顶弄几下就逼出了东顺的哭腔。

坏男人的左手也伸了过去，从东顺手里接过了还在震动的按摩棒，眼睛自始至终没有离开屏幕上的东顺。

他的东顺太漂亮了。

他从没想过能够从这个角度看见东顺。东顺此时被他顶弄得仰起头，完全无法承受这完全陌生又格外刺激的快感，小裙子也挡不住前半截翘起颤巍巍的小东海。

他比东顺稍微高一些，为了配合他站立的动作东顺不得不踮起脚，胸前跳蛋的开关也没按他一开始说的“舔舒服了就给奖励”关掉，遥控早就不知道被他扔到那里去了，大约是换了种震动模式，东顺的上半身总是间隔一段时间会迎来一次颤抖。

 

“哥哥求求你了......”坏男人握着按摩棒贴住小东海的一瞬间，她终于崩溃求饶了。

她是真的撑不住了，到现在为止她已经射了两次，垫着脚尖让他的大腿和臀肉都绷得紧紧的，绷紧的小穴很好地取悦了坏男人，坏男人也不说那些让人面热的荤话了，只顾着吸气。

她看不见坏男人，得不到往日的回复，就好像自己是真的在一个公共厕所里干坏事被发现，最后被陌生人干得神志不清一样。

“放过我吧哥哥......”眼泪大滴大滴往下砸，他觉得全身上下没什么地方是还属于自己的，只能感觉到后穴那根持续作恶的肉茎，清晰地几乎能感觉到表面盘根错节的青筋和血管。

 

可坏男人现在对她一点儿也不体贴温柔。

往日她求饶，坏男人会立马加快速度赶紧结束，捧住她的脸，给她最温柔的吻，安慰她。

而现在她面前没有坏男人，坏男人的顶弄越发用力，她觉得自己从里到外几乎都要被捣坏，一块完整的意识和灵魂都找不到。

 

“哥哥求求你了......”

“不行了......我要尿出来了哥哥......”东顺的腿根不断发抖，她最终还是忍住羞耻喊了出来。

“要坏......真的要坏了......”

 

这下是真的哭了，哭得几乎要缺氧，全身都在颤抖收紧，坏男人被绞地一声低吼，两只手的动作都更加用力了些。

 

腰间骤然收紧的手臂逼迫着东顺再次挺直腰贴在隔板上，而握着按摩棒的手干脆将按摩棒贴着小东海一起握住，开始上下套弄。

 

最终在东顺崩溃的哭叫声中，尿液失控地一涌而出，她夹紧了大腿，一股一股的尿液顺着大腿流下，打湿了还挂在腿弯的小内裤，地板也湿淋淋的一片。

坏男人借着屏幕将刚刚失控的东顺看得一清二楚，也在最后的一夹中全部泄了出来，一滴不留地全部射进紧致的后穴。

“啊，我们坏孩子，居然兴奋地都流水了？”

“看样子东顺很喜欢啊，在公共厕所被灌满精液，是这样吗？”

东顺一直摇着头说不是这样的，身体还在不停发抖，反驳的话越说越小声。

 

坏男人这才良心发现，赶紧从自己这间出去，失去了腰部扶持的力量，东顺跪倒在一边，哭得停不下来。

坏男人把满身狼藉的东顺搂进怀里，这才小心翼翼把还贴在乳尖上跳蛋撕下来，乳尖肿的高高的，看起来可怜极了。

坏男人把东顺抱到旁边浴室，浴室里有干干净净还没用过的按摩浴缸。

 

“别哭啦，傻瓜，又不是第一次尿......”怕东顺又羞得哭出来，坏男人赶紧把后面几个字咽回肚子里。

他将自己和东顺都剥干净，稍微冲洗之后同东顺一起躺进浴缸里。

东顺还有些发抖，坏男人这会儿想起来心疼了，温柔地亲吻着东顺的脸蛋和发际。

“别担心啊，都是假的，要是东顺不喜欢，以后不玩就是了。”

东顺还是不说话，水温刚好的按摩浴缸让她有些想睡觉。

 

“东顺对哥哥真好。”坏男人捉起东顺的一只小手送到嘴边，轻啄一口，“谢谢我们东顺对哥哥这么好。”

“东顺对哥哥好吗？”东顺眯着眼睛，一副马上就要睡着的可爱模样。

 

“最好了。东顺对哥哥最好了。”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
